Twisted Traum
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: [Crossover with DK64] Two villains, both seeking revenge. Six heroes from another world, seeking to stop them. What they know from the past will change. And the future as they know it is in their hands. [Characters are humanized]


**Author's Notes: I think I'm going to put Flopflip on hiatus, because I haven't been able to feel inspiration for it. But that's a different subject! This new story of mine is a crossover between my two favorite Rareware games of all time: Donkey Kong 64 and Banjo-Kazooie! Yeah, weird duo. Plus, all of the characters are ****humanized.**** Keep that in mind. I don't own either of those games, so I hope you enjoy it!**

** By the way: Traum means dream.)**

**PROLOGUE: **A Team of Baddies?! The King and the Witch

A green hand glided over a pale emerald liquid, which was a familiar sight to those who stood near the hand's keeper. A deep breath exhaled from his lips every few seconds, showing that he was putting deep focus in what he was trying to accomplish. The sound of his minions shaking near him was loud enough that anyone in the radius could hear it. The scaly body of the leader backed away from the liquid, turning towards his shaking minions.

"Is everything set for the summoning?" he questioned, one of his eyes narrowing. While one of his eyes appeared to be normal, the other seemed to almost be swollen. Swollen was probably not the best word for it. It looked like it was bloodshot and kept open with force. A red cape draped his back, while his front was exposed. A yellow belly while the rest of his skin was a dark green. His muscles seemed to break through his black suit that he wore, while the emerald colored hair seemed to be moist from sweat.

A crocodile.

Yet, he was not truly a crocodile. It was more of a…metaphorical description. A human man who was twisted enough to look like the animal that I have described him as. All of his minions were the same. They were much smaller, each wearing a black vest with a skull imprinted on the back. One stepped forward.

"Y-yes, everything is ready, your excellence." He said, his voice shaking. The leader's lips curled into a twisted smile. Something was about to happen…something bad. Even his own minions seemed a little uneasy about what was about to occur. In the darkness of this one room, the leader could clearly see what he was about to do. His minions backed away from the cauldron that he was previously standing by, watching as the leader allowed his hand to glide over the liquid once more.

It looked green enough to be acid, but it did not burn his hand as it glided over it. The minions shivered as he did so, seeing that he closed his good eye in the process.

"It is time for our ultimate plan to start." He said, his voice taking on a cold element. One of his minions carried forward three items, still shaking. Slowly, he handed them to the larger leader. One was a blue egg, slightly cracked. It was placed into the liquid of the cauldron, making it bubble slightly. Next was a golden feather, shining brilliantly in the presence of the acid-like liquid. That was placed within as well, making the liquid give off some sparks. Last, a large vial of potion was placed into the cauldron, changing the color from a pale green to a dark blue. Mist began to rise from the pool, the sparks soon exploding in the air. The minions stepped back, but the leader did not.

"Come and greet me, you rumored witch of great power!" the leader beckoned, a manical look in his eyes.

The mist slowly began to rise above the liquid, soon taking another shape entirely. Before the strange men, the shape of a woman appeared. She seemed to be a tad bit overweight, yet that was only because of her clothes. Her skin did not exist, for she was only made of bone. A glare was fixed in her large eyes, aimed straight at the leader who brought her here.

"And, may I ask, who the hell are you?" she asked, seemingly annoyed. Her bony hands were placed on her hips, taking glances at each and every person who was there. The leader smiled, bowing his head to the witch's presence.

"King Krusha Rool." He introduced, revealing a grin that showed off his sharp teeth to the witch. "And you must be Gruntilda."

The witch seemed to hold concern to the fact that her name was spoken. If she had an eyebrow, she would raise it in confusion.

"How would you know my name? And how did you summon me here?" she asked, bamboozled. "Only my sisters know such complicated spells. Don't you know that I was trying to get my beauty sleep?"

"My apologies, miss Gruntilda. I understand that your priorities lay above ours, but I have summoned you on something you might be interested in." K. Rool explained, ready to snag her in a trap that no antagonist could resist.

"What exactly is that? If it's not revenge, then I'm not interested. I'm trying to get back at a certain duo." At the request of her sister's, she stopped her rhyming. She did not like the sound of her voice after that, but anything for family, right? The king of Kremlings smirked.

"Revenge can be a large part of it." He stated. "I have heard of your power. You can do many things, and have many relations to legendary beasts. I too, have this power. You see, certain events are occurring near a place called DK Isles, and I do believe that your…rivals will be appearing." K. Rool told her. Gruntilda laughed.

"Oh, is that right? As far as I'm concerned, there's no way to get off of Isle o' Hags." Gruntilda said, smirking. '_I might as well just go defeat them now, while they're still asleep in their pleasant little world!_' she thought, knowing that there was no way that Banjo, Kazooie, or any of their stupid little comrades would be able to get off of the isles.

But K. Rool's smirk made her sudden reaction quit.

"Do not be so sure. These events are…shall we say…caused by unnatural causes?" K. Rool asked, smirking. Gruntilda took a moment to suck the information in, but she seemed to catch on.

"Oh, so them coming here is _your _doing?" she asked.

"Yes and no." he turned to his minions. "Show her." They all nodded in unison and brought out _it_.

"What in the…" Gruntilda had seen unique devices before, but this was far beyond bizarre. "What is that? What do you plan on doing with it?"

"So glad you asked. You see, revenge is a sweet treat that is not fattening. I do too seek revenge, against a certain family that got rid of me once before. There is no doubt that they will be the ones seeking out the duo and their friends." K. Rool explained.

"Is that so?" Gruntilda asked, wondering what sort of revenge this king was planning on.

"Will you join me in my quest? Our goals are similar and there is no point in saying no. You don't have so much power in the world that you are in now, and trust me, you can't go wrong with this deal." K. Rool explained. Gruntilda turned away from him, placing a bony finger on her chin.

To trust this strange, slightly insane, green man? It seemed far too suspicious. Yet, Gruntilda used to be green herself, so that part did not matter. He seemed to have the brains rather than the brawn (although he did seem to have a lot of that as well). But he did not invent that machine. She noticed a small disclaimer on the side of the machine that he built, reading 'MADE BY SNIDE, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED'.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, right? If those two are coming here, then I can kick their ass for good. They deserve a good ass-kicking." She said with a smirk.

"I am so glad that you agree." K. Rool said, his smirk returning. "Now, if you can just appear here for good…"

As if it were planned, Gruntilda's image disappeared from the mist. Suddenly, that same mist began to thicken and cover the room in a dark blue smoke. The minions began to panic as they saw the same figure emerge from the cauldron.

A cruel laugh erupted from her throat, the devilish smile of hers reappearing.

Soon, the fun would begin.


End file.
